Secrets Revealed
by Niffer01
Summary: Takes place after S2. The "Royal 4" left for Antar before they knew that Tess killed Alex. Please R&R.
1. Captive

Antar

"So mighty king do you have a plan to get us outta this mess? Cause this isn't exactly the kind of homecoming I had expected."

Max looked up from his sister to where Michael was leaning against the far wall of their cell.

"No Michael I don't have a plan. I'm sorry but I don't know what we can do especially since our powers don't work in this containment center."

With a sigh of disgust Michael shoved himself from the wall and started to pace the small cell.

Two weeks! Him, Maxwell and Isabel had been in this cell for two long fucking weeks and he was getting pissed. He needed to find a way out of here before he went crazy. Why did he ever leave Earth. If he had stayed he could be at this moment curled up alongside Maria. Maria God he missed her. He wondered how she was holding up and worried that she was moving on while he couldn't. He didn't know why he thought he could be without her because right now being separated was causing him to ache.

A loud bang had Michael jerking from his thoughts. When he looked up he saw that their cell door had collapsed. "What the hell?"

"Come with me, we have to get you out of here fast." The man in the now open doorway who was speaking was vaguely familiar to all three of them. Max came to his feet and turned toward the man in the doorway. "Who are you and why should we trust you?" "I'm Larek. Hurry we don't have much time. Kivar will know you are missing shortly and we don't what him to recapture you." Outside of the containment walls the four of them could hear shouts and running footsteps coming towards them.

"Follow me!" Larek ran out the door followed by the others.

Larek's home planet

Darkness had fallen by the time Larek escorted Max, Isabel and Michael into his secret chambers under his palace. Larek was exhausted and irritated. The plan had been going so well until the Royal's had decided to unexpectedly show up. "Okay tell me why you came back and ruined the plan?"

With Larek's words Michael had a sinking feeling in his gut. "What plan? What are you talking about?" Larek was surprised that they didn't know what he was talking about. "Tell me did your protectors not return your memories?" Michael scoffed, "Our protectors were never around and what are we supposed to remember?"

Larek gestured to the setting area, "Have a set I see this is going to take awhile." At his request Max and Isabel sat on the plush couch while Larek sat across from them. Larek raised a questioning eyebrow towards Michael. "I prefer to stand." Larek chuckled seeing his old friend Rath in Michael's attitude. "You are still stubborn as ever I see."

"First your ship didn't accidentally crash on Earth it was all planned. You were to be sent there if somehow Kivar was able to overthrow the royal family. Kivar wanted to control Earth and it's people. You see Earth has many natural resources that we need. But you Zan," Larek pointed at Max, "would have none of it. You wanted a peaceful alliance with the humans of Earth. But we knew that Kivar would stop at nothing to obtain what he wanted. So we gathered and planned that if you should be killed that your essences would be sent to Earth in order to protect it."

Michael had to find a seat. How could he be responsible for all of the people on Earth. He didn't think he could handle the burden. "How are we supposed to protect Earth if there is only three of us?" Yeah him, Isabel and Max all trying to protect Earth when every government would just love to get their hands on them.

"Michael, there were hundreds of your's and Zan's most loyal and trusted warriors sent to Earth with you. Even my own sister, Aiyana, went." Hearing Larek utter that name made Michael shiver. It sounded so familiar, Aiyana, he had a feeling that he should not have forgotten it or the person it belonged to. "Well we have yet to run into these warriors, as you call them. Don't you think that hundreds of alien crashes would be noticable?"

"We planned for that. None of the warriors were sent in incubation chambers like you three. We planned for them to be reborn to humans. They were also programmed to have their previous life memories intact so that when the time came that they could be of help."

Max stood up and walked to the mantle. Turning around he looked a Larek. "So you're saying that..." taking a deep breath and exhaling, " that we knew all along something was going to happen to us?" "Yes Max, we guessed as much but after Aiyana came to us and told us she had heard them plotting did we really start planning."

Michael couldn't stand it anymore. He had to know who this Aiyana person was to him. "Larek why did your sister come with us?" Larek looked straight at Michael and said, "She went to be with Rath and you all have met her. She goes by the name Maria De Luca."


	2. Memories

Two hours later

Michael paced the sleeping chamber that Larek had given him. Why did she never tell me! How come I didn't know! All those times we were together and she never let me know! Michael stopped pacing when his door swished open. Inside Larek walked with some sort of device that looked almost like a walkman. "I know you have many questions Michael and I'll try to answer some of them now. But some you will have to come to yourself."

Michael flopped down in a chair and concentrated on Larek. "Why did she never tell me who she was?" "Because she didn't know. We found out later that something messed up when her essence was sent to Earth. We found out to late to track down her mother to fix the problem. Our uncle decided to go to Earth and track her down. I have not heard from him for some time and don't know if he found her. When you go back you can help her yourself to remember."

Reaching his hand toward Michael, "Here I brought you something that will help you regain your memories. I also gave one to Max and Isabel. I will leave you now." Taking the headset from Larek Michael stretched out on the bed. Well Guerin lets get the ball on the roll Michael slipped on the headset and concentrated his power. Suddenly images began pouring in.

Flash

Ten year old Rath and Zan were running towards the lake to go swimming after drills had been completed. Sweaty and dirty they couldn't wait to get into the cool water. Chasing after them ten year old Aiyana was shouting, "Can I go with you guys? Please!" Rath looked back and yelled, "No! You're a girl go play with Lonnie! Come on Zan faster, lets lose her." Only when Rath and Zan were a few more yards away did Rath dare to look back. He wished he hadn't. Standing with her arms hugged around herself, little Princess Aiyana, watched the boys run farther away through tear filled eyes.

Flash

Rath is sixteen and standing in the corner of a huge ballroom. He gazes at all the young people around him, dancing and laughing. He really didn't want to be there but as the future second in command he must attend these functions. Suddenly the ballroom doors are thrown open and the- reason-that-he-lives glides in laughing up at the young gentleman (someone you will recognize in a later chapter) who is her escort. Everyone stops what they are doing and simply stares at the gorgeous creature. It is said that Princess Aiyana of Philious is the most sought after bride, every since she turned 13 suitors have come far and wide to offer for her hand. Rath's clenched fists slightly glow a bright red when he sees Aiyana's date lean down and whisper in her ear causing a beautiful simile to cross her face. It was his own fault. He knew that Aiyana had wanted him to take her. She had been turning down many offers for an escort while silently waiting for him to approach her. But he hadn't.

Flash

"I love you Rath!" he heard Aiyana scream as he thrust into her the last time. Breathing heavily he rolled over onto his back and gathered a limply satiated Aiyana to his chest. Staring up at the bed hangings, gently stroking her golden hair, he thought about the first time she uttered those words to him. It had been at the Annual Academy Ball three years ago when they were sixteen.

"So lover, how long are you staying here?" Rath was pulled out of his thoughts both by her question and her gentle stroking on his chest. "Zan and I are here for two more days. The Elders called this meeting to try and find a way to control Kivar." Not wanting to see the worried look on his beloved's face Rath decided to change the subject. Flipping her onto her back he started to nuzzle her neck. "Let's not talk about Kivar. I have you for two days and I for damn sure don't want to talk."

Flash

Their yelling could be heard all over the palace. "What do you mean you are getting married!"

Pacing Rath threw his hand out and punched a hole into the wall. How could she marry anyone besides him? She belonged to him! No other man was allowed to touch her! No other man dared to touch her for fear of angering him. "You don't understand! I don't want to marry King Zarek. But we have no choice. Zan, my father, and the Elders believe that my marriage to Zarek will help control his brother." Whipping around Rath's next words stopped when he saw tears make paths down her beautiful face. Groaning he gathered Aiyana into his arms. "We'll find another way to control Kivar, my love."

Flash

This was the worst day of his life. Rath stood in the huge church and watched his women pledge her life to another man. Not just any man but his enemy. Even if it killed him he would find a way to get her out of Zarek's clutches.

Flash

Rath, Zan and Lonnie were tied to pillars in the courtyard. All was silent. The fighting had stopped earlier that day. The three were waiting for the signal from Kivar that would end their lives. Rath hung his head, so many people were dead. It had been a slaughter. Most of the Antarians had been peacefully in their beds when the walls had been breached. Rath knew that he would be haunted forever by the screams of his people dying. Aiyana Tears started streaming down his face at her name. She had arrived at the palace the day before with news of Zarek's and Kivar's plot to attack and now his beloved was dead. He had left her in his bed when he had heard the fighting start. She had wanted to fight with him but he had made her promise that she would seek the safety bunkers under the palace. She hadn't made it. On her way there Kivar had found her and killed her. As Aiyana's beautiful face floated in Rath's mind Kivar gave the signal to his men.

End of Flash

Michael sprung upright in the bed when the flashes finally stopped. He had tears in his eyes as he recalled everything that had happened in his previous life. He had to get back to Earth. Back to Maria.

A/N: Wonder who the gentleman is who escorted Aiyana/Maria? R&R! Should I continue?


	3. Reunion

2 ½ months later

Desert a couple miles from Roswell, New Mexico

Three shadowy figures emerged from a glowing rock formation. "So should we start at the Crashdown?" One of the figures asked of the other two. "Sounds like a plan to us." They answered.

The Crashdown: 30 minutes after closing:

Kyle was sitting in a booth eating french fries, covered in Tabasco sauce and syrup, while flipping through a car magazine. Liz, still in uniform, plopped down across from him. Reaching over she took a fry and popped it into her mouth. "So when is Maria supposed to be in town?" Kyle asked flipping to the next page. "She said that they were going to be here in a couple hours. They had just passed the Arizona border when I called her earlier." Liz sat back trying to get more comfortable.

Kyle looked up from his magazine and frowned. "So I guess my date tonight is canceled huh?" "I'm sorry Kyle but when I talked to Maria earlier she said that this was very important." Heaving a sigh Kyle scooted out of the booth and stood up. "I better go call Mindy and tell her I'm not going to make it." With that Kyle headed towards the break room. Resting her chin on her hands Liz looked blankly out the window. She couldn't wait until eleven when Maria's car would pull up and her friends would be home. They had been in Arizona at Maria's uncle's ranch for the past month and it had been difficult without them.

Suddenly Liz jumped and the sound of the bell over the door. She was positive that she had locked it after the last customer had left. Turning around she gasped at a sight that she thought that she would never see again. Standing in the doorway of her parent's restaurant were the three aliens that had changed her life forever. They looked so different. They were all dressed in black and they all looked harder, sadder and more powerful then when they had left. They looked like they had been fighting a war.

"Well Mindy was sure pissed. I bet I'll never hear..." Kyle's words abruptly ended when he caught sight of the three standing in the doorway. "Holy shit!" Was the only thing that Kyle could seem to get past his lips. "It's nice to see you too Kyle." Michael smirked. "Uh...so." Liz didn't know what to say.

Just as Max opened his mouth to say something the cafe's door crashed open.

TBC

A/N: Sooooo? How was it? R&R


	4. Looking for Maria

From chapter three: reunion.

_Just as Max opened his mouth to say something the cafe's door crashed open._

"How quaint! I hate to interrupt this _touching _reunion but I'm looking for Maria." Striding further into the room, Ulric, King Zarek's head of security, paused in front of Liz. "Now be a good little _human_ and tell me where she is." Taking a step back Liz glared at the newcomer. "Screw you, Ulric! Do you honestly believe that I would tell you anything. I'd die first." Something evil and dangerous passed through Ulric's eyes. "That can be arranged. Now listen to me bitch. You will tell me everything I want to know or I will make this painful for you." As he took a menacing step towards her Max cut him off. Putting up a safety shield Max wrapped a protective arm around Liz. "Back off, Ulric. There is three of us and you don't stand a chance."

Ulric started to laugh. "Do you think I'm scared, Boy King? No one will stop us. Maria will return to her husband's side and rule as Lady Aiyana!"

Suddenly Ulric flew sideways and was pinned to the wall, his arms spread out and manacled by an invisible force. "If my husband wanted me to rule by his side he shouldn't have killed me in the first place. Don't you think?" Standing inside of the doorway with her arm raised was a smirking Maria. "That _was_ a bad move." An equally smirking Alex answered.

(A/N: I love Alex and he had to be in my story. I'll explain more about him later. If you're wondering Alex is the guy who escorted Aiyana to the Annual Academy Ball. Both Maria and Alex look different. Maria is wearing black leather pants, army boots, and a black wife-beater. The tips of her golden blond hair are now jet black. She also has a gathering of blue and silver stars tattooed on her left shoulder blade. Alex is also wearing black leather pants, army boots and a black wife-beater. He is also bigger. Let's just say our boy has filled out. He also has a tattoo of a dragon. It's body starts on his left biceps and it's tail wraps around his forearm stopping just above his wrist.)

Stepping away from the doorway Maria stalked towards Ulric. "Hmm..I find this situation very interesting. Tell me Ulric what's the real reason you are here? Cause we both know that Zarek didn't send you because he misses little ole me. Now we can do this the easy way or the painful way it's your choice." When Ulric remained defiantly silent Maria clenched her fist causing him to scream out in pain. "I guess it's the painful way." Maria didn't let up until Ulric's chest started to glow red and his screams turned into whimpers. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know or do I need to be more persuasive?" Breathing heavily Ulric nodded his head. "I'll tell you," he whispered.

"The reason Zarek wants you back is because your people are revolting against him."

TBC

A/N: Did you like this chapter? Let me know.


End file.
